


9. "I saved a piece for you."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [9]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cake, Clint Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Protective Kate Bishop, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was supposed to be back in time for the Stark benefit, but when have things ever gone to plan?</p><p>-or-</p><p>That One Time Kate Burst Into A Stark Party Covered In Blood And Asking For Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. "I saved a piece for you."

9\. “I saved a piece for you.” 

Natasha held up a paper plate to prove her statement, and from his position in the hospital bed, Clint shot her a small smile.  

“Thanks,” he managed to say without wincing, watching as Nat set the cake down on the beside tray. “I was hoping I’d make it back in time, but then I fell off a building.” 

“I’m aware,’ Nat assured him, raising a single eyebrow. "Do you realize how disconcerting it is to have a panicked and bloody Kate Bishop burst into one of Stark’s black tie events? Plus the fact that she was freaking out because someone had fallen off a building, and needed medical attention.” 

“Sorry?” Clint tried, though he was grinning as he imagined it. Kate, as comfortable as she was with high-society events, wouldn’t have given two shits about the party, or the caliber of guests, and would’ve instead run in yelling at the top of her lungs for Natasha. Clint only wished he’d been there to see it. 

“Sure you are, you ass,” Natasha rolled her eyes, but she too had a small smirk on her face. She pushed the cake closer to Clint and held up a fork. “If you don’t eat your cake, Kate will, and I’d estimate she’s about, 4 minutes away."  

Clint took the fork and looked at his partner, still in her elegant dress from Stark’s benefit, and felt a sudden warmth in his chest. 

"Hey Nat?” She looked at him, eyes questioning, and he tried to convey the warmth he felt. “Thank you. For the cake. And for being here.” 

She gave him a smile back, and he knew she understood.


End file.
